The Day I fall In Love
by GeneGenielover28
Summary: Based on the song sung by James Ingram and Dolly Parton. One song reminds both Gene and Alex about their story and how they got to where they are today. Hope you enjoy!


**Hi everyone! I promise I will get the next two chapters of Bleeding hearts up soon but I love that there are so many songs that suit Gene and Alex so I decided to do a couple of one shots based on some of those songs. Hope you enjoy! Once again I do not own Ashes to Ashes; it belongs to Ash and Mathew along with Kudos. I also don't own this song but it is still beautiful **

The Day I fall in Love

Gene Hunt had no idea how he got talked into this, he just wanted a quiet night home with his beautiful wife while the kids went out to the police ball. Since it was voluntary and for charity he didn't see the need to go. He was too old. At the age of 57 his looks weren't as vibrant and good as they used to be. His hair was still as golden as a lion's mane in the sunlight but it was getting on, he had noticed the occasional silver hair but his body was just not up for that type of stuff anymore. But Alex and his kids all roped him into it, constantly bugging at him at work, at home, in the Quattro, outside the bathroom while he tried to bathe and shave, outside the bedroom when he tried to get changed, at the dinner table, even when trying to watch TV. He couldn't shake them off so he gave in. So here he was sitting next to his wife while she chatted away to Shaz and Trisha (her best friend) while Chris, Ray and Viv talked about football. He looked over to the dance floor where he saw his step daughter Molly dance with her sister and three brothers along with the Skeltons and the Raymondos of the world. His cubs (well not anymore they were getting too big to be labelled as cubs.) He smiled. Eleven years on and his life couldn't get any better.

He looked over at Alex who was staring at him with that gorgeous smile that was reserved just for him. The one where her eyes lit up and the love and affection that she had for him shone in the candlelight. She had her head propped up on her hand and he caught the ring that was on her finger along with her engagement ring that he had given her when he proposed to her. He never thought life would get as good as this, sure the criminal filth still prayed on the weak and the vulnerable, the people upstairs would bend his ears all day long while he sat listening to their boring theories, policies and procedures that he was now used to hearing since being promoted to Superintendent and the press would still be a pain in the arse but it was worth it especially when he came home to his precious wife and four children. They sat there staring into each other's eyes when a song came on that made all the couples get up and move onto the dance floor. He knew Alex loved this song ever since it was released just a year ago, bloody nineties, all those soft poufy songs were getting on his nerves but he knew that Alex loved them. So he stood up and offered his hand to her whom she gratefully accepted as both of them glided elegantly to the dance floor. Her hands went around his neck while his went her waist, one hand creeping down to grab her arse. He knew she loved it despite her protests.

Alex giggled, typical Gene she thought to herself, but secretly she loved it when he grabbed her arse, even after eleven years, her love and desire for him hasn't lessoned. She laid her head on his shoulder under his chin as they swayed gracefully on the dance floor with every single eye watching them. Even after eleven years of marriage nobody could believe that the Manc Lion had been tamed by a woman...especially by a posh one but in reality the men were just jealous because Gene Hunt had bagged the sexiest, brainiest woman in the force. Molly and Serena smiled while Eugene (or Gene Jr. as his father liked to call him), Sammy and Mathew rolled their eyes and gagged at their parent's displays of affection. The pair however ignored them as they swayed to the music, lost in their own thoughts as they listened to the son, thinking about all the events that had led them to this.

_Just an ordinary day,  
>Started out the same old way.<br>Then I looked into your eyes and knew  
>Today would be,<br>A first for me  
>The day I fall in love<em>

Gene couldn't disagree with that. The moment she had walked into Luigis dressed in that leather jacket, that off the shoulder top, those tight skinny jeans that showed off that ripe arse of hers and those black boots he knew that he was in trouble. He had wanted her the moment he had clapped eyes on her. When he had carried her into the station it had felt so right, like she was made for him. When he had found out that she was his DI he knew that it was going to be a challenge because despite being a posh mouthy tart that drove him around the bend with her psycho-crap he found himself drawn to her like a magnet. But it would always be that moment in Lugis. The moment he looked into her eyes he knew that he, Gene Hunt had met his match in more ways than one. It was her and only her. Even after everything with operation rose, Jeannette and Johnson that had caused a rift between them he still wanted her. He was riddled with guilt when he shot her and for everything else that he had said and done to her. It took them a while but they were able to work it out. It took some persuading on his part along with some serious grovelling but they were able to rebuild that connection. Their first kiss came on Christmas eve and for once both was sober and it didn't include some cheesy mistletoe either! It was sexual yet sensual, expressing what they couldn't in words and when he pulled back to stare into her eyes he knew that he was in love.

_On the day I fall in love,  
>The sky will be a perfect blue.<br>And I'll give my heart forever more  
>To someone who,<br>Is just like you.  
>The day I fall in love<em>

Alex Drake never thought that she would fall in love with a man as brutish and stubborn as Gene Hunt. She thought that she would never in a million years would fall for a man like Gene Hunt but every time he held her she felt desired, loved and cared for. She felt safe. All the lovers that she had had in her life in 2008 cannot compare to Gene Hunt. He never showed his soft side to anyone but to her and to their children. He may be the fearsome Manc Lion of Fenchurch East but at home he was a loveable pussycat. She had given her heart to him without even realising it. He was the man for her even if she didn't see it in the beginning, but then looking back, the way she him allowed him to carry her through the station, how she wore his shirt and jacket to cover herself up and the way he made her feel safe when she was at her lowest, she knew that the signs were always there. He was her lifeline. Her rock. Her constant. She loved him since the day she fainted at his feel all those years ago. Even at their darkest moments with Operation Rose, Jeannette and Summers, their awful argument, how he had slept with Jeannette and shot her they were still able to rebuild.

She was in despair after she came around from her coma and from her fake experience in 2008, she had missed Molly desperately and that separation was the start of her depression which had started to take over her. She blocked everyone out, locked herself in her flat, drank way more than usual, stopped eating, showed up to work later than usual, refused to talk to anyone at work and when she did it was short and sweet. She had walked around with her head low, feet ambling along the floor while never looking anyone in the eye. Gene had noticed it and repeatedly tried to get to her, talk to her, he tried so many things to get her back to her old ways but it was when he apologised to her did she start to come around. It took them time to rebuild their connection but they got there.

She would also remember their first kiss during Christmas eve in 1982 but it was Christmas night that she would always remember. The night that they had first made love. It was sensual as well as hot and passionate. How his soft lips travelled down her neck and across her collarbone making her shiver with lust and desire, how his talented hands slowly peeled off her silk dress while ripping off her stockings. How both of them lowed themselves gently on the bed taking their time to explore each other's bodies. She remembered how she let her foot travel up and down his leg and how good his touch felt when he ran his hand up her leg and over her thigh while she wrapped her legs over around his waist, crushing their bodies together. She remembered how his talented hands rubbed over her spine as she straddled him and took him slow and easy with her hands splayed on the headboard for the second time that night. She remembered how his strong arms encircled her as they laid there on the bed, glowing, skin glistening with sweat as she played with his golden mane. Both finally happy.

_People all say,  
>Love is wonderful.<br>That the bells will ring,  
>Birds will sing<br>And skies will open.  
>I wonder where's that great big symphony.<br>Roll over Beethoven,  
>Won't you play with me?<em>

There was no denying that both definitely liked to play, especially if it was a game reserved especially for them behind closed doors. It wasn't all smooth sailing, they had their ups and their downs and their relationship was definitely not as grand as the lyrics said it was. But it had its moments. Like when Molly first appeared. It was a shock to everyone, especially to Gene. It was on New Year's eve when she had shown up at the doorstep of the station and to see Alex burst with tears in happiness as she gripped her daughter tightly in her arms and whispering endearments into her daughter's ear made Gene really happy. Because their relationship was still in its early stages, both had agreed to go steady but with Molly here with her mother they needed a new place to stay and Gene was more than happy to offer his home as their permanent residence.

Gene and Molly got on like a house on fire, both regularly ganging up on Alex in order to get their way. He regularly picked her up from school and took her to all of her dancing classes and sporting events. Both loved football and Gene was proud when he had found out that Molly was a sporty type of girl, often joining in with him and the team whenever they played football and watching the football together. The only time there was a rift between the two was when Molly's team Arsenal was playing against Gene's team Man City and whenever one would lose to the other both avoided each other for a week. He was more of a father to her then her biological one. The appearance of Trisha Williams, Alex's best friend from colleague and prosecutor was another shocker. She became London's new head of the prosecution after taking over from the guy who had retired and he and the team were forced to work very closely with her on cases. When they had all found out that she was an Australian it became an all out sporting war, particularly whenever Australia played against Britain in anything really. Her tough working class background allowed her to get along with the guys, she had a filthy mouth whenever she swore and she could drink everyone including Gene Hunt under the table. She was great at darts even beating Gene and Ray a couple of times which had hurt their ego for weeks. She had often defended them to the higher ups and often clashed with those from D&C. She was a great confident to Alex while her husband was a great friend to Gene.

For Alex, it was a dream come true. To finally have the two people that she loved the most in her life with her in the same time and place was everything that she could ever ask for. But when her best friend Trisha came from 2008 to stay after losing her battle with cancer, she was overjoyed. Trisha could now have the life she couldn't have, allowing herself to lead the prosecution and develop a strong relationship with Fenchurch East and West while living a normal life with her husband that she was usually deprived of back home in the future. Life was perfect

_And I'll never to be true_  
><em>To anyone<em>  
><em>Unless it's you<em>  
><em>Unless it's you<em>  
><em>The day I fall in love.<em>

Gene remembered the day that Alex had told him and Molly that she was pregnant. It didn't come as a shock to him though, they hadn't been using contraception for a while. But it worried him because he was planning on proposing to her and didn't want it to look like he was only doing it because he saw it as the right thing to do. She didn't seem to mind however because when he had proposed to her that night she accepted it straight away while smothering his face with kisses...not that he didn't enjoy it, he just felt wired being so affectionate in front of his team.

He was insistent that the baby would be named "Gene" and if it was a girl it was going to be named the same except it would be spelt with a J. He had always thought that fatherhood was out of his reach but with Alex it felt right. He was scared. He didn't want to turn out like his father but Alex had assured him that he would be fine, pointing to his relationship with Molly to illustrate how he could never be like his father. When Alex first found out that she was pregnant, she was nervous. She was scared. It had been a while. When she told him, he was beaming with pride and was insistent on naming the baby Gene which led to the two of them bickering in the hospital until the doctor surprised them with the news that sent both of them into a tailspin.

"I hope the two of you can think of more names than just "Gene" said the doctor.

"Why?" both she and Gene asked.

"Because your test results have come back from your check up and we have discovered something" replied the doctor

"Well spit it out" snapped Gene

"Congratulations Mr Hunt and Mrs Drake the two of you are expecting quadruplets"

It was the first and only time Alex would ever see the mighty Manc Lion faint.

_People all say love is wonderful_  
><em>That bells will ring,<em>  
><em>Birds will sing,<em>  
><em>And skies will open.<em>  
><em>I wonder wheres that great big symphony<em>  
><em>I'll be your Beethoven<em>  
><em>Roll over, Beethoven<em>  
><em>Come and play with me<em>

The wedding was arranged quite hastily because both wanted it to be simple while Alex wanted to avoid looking like a whale. A small church was booked with glass stained windows while Lugis had prepared the reception. It was a small wedding with close friends only. Trisha was her maid of honour and Molly and Shaz were her bridesmaids while Viv had escorted her down the aisle. Trisha's husband Philip was Gene's best man while Ray and Chris stood beside him.

The duration of the pregnancy was tough, Gene and Molly had to put up with Alex's constant mood swings and wired cravings that made Gene race out in the middle of the night to Luigis for different types of pasta and chocolate cakes. Gene was protective at the best of times but with the pregnancy he became overbearing, constantly having his arm wrapped around her, sneering at any man who came near her even if it was just his own team. At work Gene always kept an eye on her and in the last weeks of work before going on maternity leave she was kept on desk duty which had agitated her to no end, often taking out her anger on the rest of the team. You never piss off a pregnant woman! There were days when Alex kept on crying because every time she looked at herself in the mirror all she saw was a fat ugly whale which usually led to Gene calling Trisha in the middle of a court trial asking her to attend to Alex sinceshe was the only one that could calm her down. Whenever he tried it had just made the situation worse by putting his foot in his mouth. The had moved into a large Victorian style house with several bedrooms and spacious room to move around and play. When the babies arrived Alex was in the middle of having her feet rubbed by Molly when she felt the contractions hit her, she called Gene who was in a constant state of nerves.

Alex had called him every name that she could think of while Gene felt guilty because of the pain that she was going through. He had originally decided to stay in the hall and pace around but when Alex had threatened him with no sex for the rest of his married and dying days he scrapped that idea quite quickly. He made sure that his dart hand was secure from Alex's reach otherwise he would be in a lot of trouble especially in his upcoming games against Trisha; he hadn't won one bloody round since she came into his life. The labour process was long and hard for both of them and when it was over Alex flopped onto the bed with exhaustion while Gene and Molly were presented with three healthy baby boys and a perfect little girl. The eldest son (only by one minute) was named Eugene Michael Hunt (or Gene Jr. for short) which had pleased Gene a lot. The second eldest was named Samuel James Hunt (Sam or Sammy for short) as a tribute to Sam, Gene's best friend and the man that had brought Alex to Gene. The third eldest was named Mathew Ray Hunt, when Ray was told of this he felt honoured that his Guv would use his name as a middle name for one of his children. It was an even greater honour when he was named as one othe kiddie's godfather along with Philip. The youngest of the Hunt pride (only by a couple of seconds) was named Serena Ivy Marie Hunt, Molly had picked out the first name (which Alex new was secretly based on her obsession with Sailor Moon when they were back in 2008) while Trisha and Shaz picked out the two middle names. Gene felt it was posh, but since he himself was married to a posh bird it seemed fitting, after all his eldest son was named after him.

"The Manc Lion's pride". That was what the team had named the Guv's family since it was now such a large family. A family of seven. The Manc Lion, his lioness and their five lion cubs. Gene Jr. , Sammy and Mathew were both the spitting image of their father, dirty floppy blond hair with fringes similar to their father's that would flop over their eyebrows when they were sleeping, piercing crystal blue silvery eyes that would either make you melt on the spot or run for cover. They had their father's similar temper and adorable pout that made all the girls around them gush and all three of them had their father's gut instinct. They always seemed to know when their mother or baby sister were distressed or upset. However, their personas differed from one another. While Gene Jr. was like his father in every way, looks and personality wise, his two brothers had elements of their mother in them, both of them had their mother's intelligence and tendency to keep talking and asking questions which drove their father nuts. Both of them had their mother's feistiness and a love for poufy pop and opera music, while also having a strong love for books and were always found in the far corner of the house reading quietly. Gene had worried about their "manliness" but was relieved when it was revealed that both of them loved to play sports and like their father, both supported Man City.

Their daughter however was the spitting image of Alex. Curly brunette hair with wide orbed hazel eyes that could always wrap her father around her finger whenever she gave him her trademark doe eyed look. The same look that Alex often used on him when she wanted something from him. He just couldn't resist it. Alex worried though that like Molly, Gene would scare off any man that wil try to date her...hell she wouldn't be surprised if he would allow her to date at all. He was that protective if not possessive of his girls. She had both their mother and father's temper; she had her mother's brains and her father's personality and gut instinct. She loved to play the piano. she loved to dance sing and dress up like any other normal girl but on the flip side she was a bit of a tomboy, she loved to play rough sports, she was highly competitive, she often wore track pants and tank tops around the house and whenever she went out and often got herself into fights with other kids in day care and in her early days at school. This first worried her parents but when she grew out of it both Gene and Alex sighed in relief.

Molly had breezed through school and got top marks in her classes and ended up finishing college with honours. She landed her first job working for the BBC as a foreign correspondent which often put her in dangerous places and situations, this worried Alex greatly while Gene grumbled about the press being a pain in the arse but was pleased for his step daughter. When Gene was offered the job as Superintendent he was honoured even though he often grumbled about being stuck with shuffling paperwork and not being out on the streets catching criminal scum. However, he knew that it was for the best. Alex was then promoted to his position as DCI, the first female DCI of the Metropolitan police which had pleased Gene and the rest of the team. Ray had been promoted to DI while both Chris and Shaz were both promoted to DS as Shaz had already earned her first promotion two years prior. Their team was still as strong as ever and had gotten a strong reputation that made every single criminal scum of London tremble whenever they heard the name "Fenchurch East".

Their four kids were now close to high school and were all excited and eager to start. It was now the start of their teenage years, both Gene and Alex were worried that with all those hormones and testosterone flowing through their kids they were going to be a tough bundle to handle. Molly had returned home for the Christmas holidays and when she had heard about the police gala ball she wanted to get the whole family to go. It was her that started to get the family to gang up on Gene, after hearing that Gene didn't want to go, when she had started the rest just followed. He didn't stand a chance which has led them to here and now.

_Just an ordinary day,_  
><em>Started out the same old way.<em>  
><em>Then I looked into your eyes and knew<em>  
><em>Today would be<em>  
><em>A first for me<em>  
><em>A first for me<em>  
><em>The day I fall in love.<em>

Yep, thought Gene and Alex as they swayed gently to the music, it was just an ordinary day for them on that fateful day. It had all changed for Alex when she was shot in the head and transported to 1981 dressed as a prostitute and fainted at the feet of Gene Hunt while Gene's world was turned upside down and inside out by a DI who was dressed as one of the most classiest prostitutes that he had seen all day. But it wasn't until they had first looked into each other's eyes on that fateful afternoon in Luigis that knew that it would be a first for them. It was the day that they had started to fall in love.

_I know you'll be there_  
><em>Oh oh...<em>  
><em>The day I fall in love<em>

As the song finished both Gene and Alex stared into each other's eyes and shared a tender kiss, similar to their first one. Once finished both looked up only to have every single guest in the room staring at them with grins on their faces. Gene flushed bright red while Alex stifled a giggle. This was why he didn't want to come to the damn ball in the first place!

"What! After eleven years is it still so hard for you lot to accept that I have bagged the best looking bird in London and then some?"

**I hoped you have enjoyed it. It was longer than what I originally intended it to be.**

**The song was released in 1993 and sung by Dolly Parton and James Ingram. I felt it suited them. Reviews pretty please **


End file.
